


Finally

by dbh_hoe (orphan_account)



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, One Shot, Post-Pacifist Best Ending (Detroit: Become Human)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 19:17:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15691728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/dbh_hoe
Summary: Simon and you share a moment together after the androids’ successful peaceful protest.





	Finally

**Author's Note:**

> Anon's request on tumblr: Hello there! I was wondering if you could do a small scenario for Simon and a Human!Reader, please? Something soft, perhaps a moment between them immediately after a peaceful revolution, where they embrace and kiss and delight in each other’s company in relief that things worked out. Thank you so much in advance!

You swore you stopped breathing. Your heart pounded in your chest almost violently as you get lightheaded. You were trapped by the military alongside Jericho. They raised their guns at you and your friends and loved ones as you prepared for the worst.

Simon had wrapped his arms around you protectively, perhaps hoping to shield you when the wave of bullets come flying in. Your hands were placed on his chest, though that didn’t stop them from shaking.

The armed men closed in but then you noticed movement out of the corner of your eye. Markus and North had begun to kiss, one that undoubtedly meant goodbye. Seeing them accept the fact that they were going to die made your eyes tear up but you refused to cry. A single drop slipped down your cheek, though, when you felt Simon kiss the top of your head.

Then, the unexpected happened. The military stood down. They backed away carefully, leaving behind Jericho and you, utterly confused but also terribly relieved.

Simon’s arms slowly released you as he looked over at Markus as if trying to confirm that he wasn’t dreaming. Markus nodded with a smile as North pulled him into yet another kiss, stealing him away. You held your lover’s face gently between your hands, a request for his attention, “we did it.”

Simon smiled as tears began streaming down his cheeks, he placed his hands on top of yours, keeping them pressed snugly against his cheeks. “Indeed.”  
He then pulled your hands away before leaning down to kiss your forehead, “I’m so glad you’re safe…”

“I’m glad you are, too,” you replied almost breathlessly. You then tackled him into a hug and relished in the feeling. After almost weeks of constantly being on edge, you could finally take a break with the one you adored the most.

“I love you, Simon,” you said as the two of you swayed side-to-side while still firmly attached to one another. He lets out a chuckle that rumbled through his chest, it was a sensation you could get used to feeling.

“I love you, too, (Y/N).”

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on tumblr @dbhimagines-yo on 24th July 2018 :)


End file.
